El cumpleaños de Jasper
by Jaliceloveinmortal
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Jasper y Emmett, le ragala un pasaje para todos ellos, Jasper no quiere ie hasta que lo convencen, solamente va a ser de chicos solos ¿Que pasara mientras esten de viajes? ¿ Extrañaran a las chicas?
1. Chapter 1

Alice Pov:

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jasper, así que me levante me cambie y fui a buscar el regalo de Jasper que lo oculte en el zotano , abrí el ropero y saque el regalo, cuando volví veo que Jasper estaba despierto y levantado

Jasper: Donde estabas amor? Es temprano, sábado y son vacaciones

Alice: Feliz cumpleaños- le dije mientras me acerque a el, Jasper me besa- Fui a buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños

Jasper: No debiste Alice- dice mientras agarra el reglo, lo mira la pone en la mesa - Mi mejor regalo eres tu- me dice y me tira a la cama y empieza a besarme apasionadamente, después de un rato de besarme sigue besándome los cachetes la clavícula y el cuello, en ese momento tocan la puerta Jasper gruñe y sigue besándome, yo quería seguir pero capaz que es importante así que lo empuje un poco y me levante para ver quien era pero Jasper me agarra de la mano y me sigue besando

X: Chicos Esme dice que bajen- Era mi hermana Rosalie

Alice: Ahí vamos- escucho que se va rosalie- Bueno cámbiate

Jasper: No no quiero un ratito mas- dice y vuelve a besar mi cuello

Alice: Jazz si no bajamos vendrán a buscarnos- el gruñe y le doy ropa- te veo abajo- digo y bajo porque se que Jasper me va a agarrar de nuevo, después de un rato que baje bajo el ya cambiado cuando apareció todos gritaron feliz cumpleaños

Jasper Pov:

Baje y todos dijeron Feliz Cumpleaños cada uno me dio un Regalo, Edward y Bella me regalaron un nuevo I-pod Rosalie Esme y Carslile me regalaron un lamborginni negro y Emmett me ragalo pasajes

Jasper: Para que es?- Las chicas habian ido a la cocina y quedamos los chicos

Emmett: Es un viaje de crucero por todo el mundo durante un mes- sonrei la voy a pasar con Alice hasta que- Para nosotros

Jasper: ¿ Que?

Emmett: Crucero por un mes para nosotros solos y sin chicas- le iba a responder cuando escuchamos

Rosalie: En que?

Esme: Por cuanto?

Bella: A donde?

Alice: Y sin quien?- nos dimos vuelta todos y estaban las chicas cruzadas de brazos. no sabíamos que decir, Emmet hablo

Emmett: un crucero por un mes por todo el mundo sin ustedes- Carslile Edward y yo queríamos explicar pero no pudimos

Alice: Saben que - dijo Alice enojada

Rosalie: No digan nada

Esme: Si cada vez que hablan

Bella: Nos hieren- se fueron a velocidad vampirica y se escucho un portazo, cada unos subió a donde dormía con su esposa

Jasper: Alice mi amor déjame entrar

Alice: Vete no quiero escucharte- cada unos quería entrar a sus habitaciones para hablar con sus esposas hasta Emmett que después entendió lo que dijo así estuvimos 1 hora pero nada

Alice Pov:

No puedo creer que Jasper quería ir a ese maldito crucero donde había muchas chicas, estaba herida, cuando escuche que se fueron fui a cada puerta de una de las chicas

Alice: Rosalie ven a mi cuarto- fui a la puerta de Bella- Bella ven a mi cuarto y por ultimo Esme- Esme ven a mi cuarto- después de un rato vinieron las chicas

Rosalie: Que pasa Alice?

Alice: Estaba pensando lo que Emmett compro para Jasper y los de mas y pense por mi parte dejarlo ir Jasper

Bella: Si tienen razón, siempre están con nosotras

Esme: 1 mes se pasa volando

Rosalie: Lo pensare y si acepto mañana se lo diré a Emmett- Esme Bella y yo nos acercamos a las escaleras y vimos los chicos triste

Esme: Carslile tenemos que hablar- veo que todos se sonrieron y Emmet dijo

Emmett: Estas en problema

Bella: Edward tu también- Bajo la mirada y subió

Alice: Jasper- dije el me miro no tenia que terminar la palabra por que estaba al lado mio

Emmett: Son tres los que están en problemas

Rosalie: Diras cuatro- veo que aparece Rosalie- Emmett subió y cada uno fue a su habitación con su esposo

Jasper Pov:

No sabia que me iba a decir Alice, lo unico que quiero es que no se enoje conmigo, nunca entre a la habitación y me senté al lado de ella

Alice: Jasper estuve pensando- odio que me diga Jasper, eso significa que esta enojada conmigo- y decidi que

¿Como le dira cada una de las chicas a sus esposos que lo deja ir? ¿Como lo tomaran?

Jaliceloveinmortal


	2. La respuesta de las chicas

Jasper Pov:

Estaba re nervioso no sabia lo que Alice me iba a decir

Alice: Jasper estaba pensando que... deberías ir a ese crucero- me quede sorprendido yo pensé que se iba a enojar o reclamar para que no me vaya pero lo tomo diferente

Jasper: Seguro porque si no quieres no voy-le digo tratando de que diga que diga quédate

Alice: Seguro, tienes que pasar mas tiempos con los chicos, y ese viaje es la mejor manera-yo asiento la cabeza y le voy a dar un beso pero me corre la cara y sale de la habitación

Emmett Pov:

Entre a mi habitación y mi gatita estaba sentada esperándome

Emmett: Escucha gatita si tu-me da un beso

Rosalie : Osito yo te amo y quiero que te diviertas así que lo pensé y quiero que vallas a ese crucero- me quede sin palabras

Emmett: No estabas enojada?

Rosalie: Si pero lo pensé y quiero que vallas ¿ Cundo es?

Emmett: Gracias pero hay que ver si los demás vienen y es mañana a las 12:30

Rosalie: Yo creo que si los dejaran- dice eso y sale de la habitación la sigo y veo que se sienta con Alice

Edward Pov:

Bella: Creo que deberías ir con los chicos a ese crucero para que te diviertas- dijo eso y salio del cuarto la seguí y estaba sentada con Rosalie Alice y Esme, quería preguntarle por que me dejo cuando Emmett me llamo, al cuarto de el y Rosalie

Emmett: Chico mi rosalie me dejo ir al viaje y ustedes irán?- todo asentimos la cabeza porque nos pareció extraño que de pronto allan cambiado de opinión, bajamos y las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo la tele, Jasper agarro el control y les apago

Alice: Jasper estábamos viendo eso- dijo enojada

Emmett: Por que quieren que nos vallamos al crucero?

Rosalie: Necesitan divertirse están siempre acá encerrados

Jasper: Pero se enojaron hace rato

Alice: Y eso que tiene que ver?

Carslile: Si no quieren que vallamos no vamos

Esme: Chicos decídanse ante por que no quería que vallan y ahora por que los dejamos- subieron todas a la habitación

Jasper Pov:

Me di cuenta que Alice estaba dolida y enojada pero mas dolida, subí a la habitación y entre estaba en la cama acostada

Jasper: Ali mi amor si no quieres que valla no voy

Alice: Quiero que vallas- dice siento su dolor y odio sentirlo, puedo soportar el dolor de cualquiera pero no de mi Alice

Jasper: Seguro- ella se da vuelta me mira y sonríe- Te amo Alice- le empece a besar y ella también en ese momento escucho que se acerca Emmett a la puerta

Emmett: Jazzy se adelanto el crucero no sale a las 12:30 sale a las 9:30- yo gruñi

Alice: Ya lo escuchaste, te ayudo a preparar las maletas

Jasper: No quiero ir- ella me mira y me dice

Alice: Si no vas al crucero te juro como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen no te voy a besar por ese mes que no están los demás- eso me asusto y asiento la cabeza y preparo la maleta, mañana sera un día largo, cuando prepare lo que necesito era tarde y nos acostamos con Alice

Que les parece dejen comentario si tienen una idea que lapona en la historia o manden mensajes privados

Jaliceloveinmortal


	3. La despedida

Jasper Pov:

Hoy era el dia que me tenia qu ir con los chicos, nos levantamos temprano y las chicas nos acompañaron , ibamos en un coche Alice, Rosalie Emmet y yo y en otro iban Edward, Bella, Esme y Carslile, y en la moto iban Jacob y Leah, cuando llegamos cada uno se despidio de su mujer

Jasper: Te amo- beso- Duendecilla-le di un beso muy largo, cuando escuche a Jacob

Jacob: Estan llamando para abordar el crucero- aunque lo escuche la seguia besando en ese momento me sacan y veo que era Emmett que me saco del beso de Alice

Emmett: Vamos- le di una mirada a Rosalie y ella le dio un beso asi que aproveche y volvi a besar a Alice

Jasper: Te voy a extrañar- la estaba por besar cuando Jacob y Emmett me toman de los hombros y me llevan

Emmett Pov:

Estoy emocionado de ir al crucero, pero a la misma vez triste voy a extrañar a mi gatita

Rosalie: Voy a extrañarte Osito

Emmett: Yo tambien gatita pero va a pasar rapido el mes

Rosalie: No vallas a hablar con ninguna chica

Emmett: No Gatita... tu eres la unica que quiero y deseo

Rosalie: Mas te vale- Le doy un beso y ella me lo devuelve hasta que empiezan a llamar a los pasajeros, me di la vuelta y veo que Jacob esta luchando para que Jasper deje de besar a Alice, asi que decidi ayudarle y lo llevamos, veo que Leah llama a Jacob y Rosalie me beso, volvieron a llamar a los pasajeros y tuve que ir a sacar a Jasper de los labios de mi hermanita, entramos al crucero y veo que Jasper quiere tirarse del crucero

Emmett: 1 mes pasa volando- el me miro y nos fuimos a un camarote

Edward Pov:

Estaba triste de irme por 1 mes, pero menos mal que Jacob iba con nosotros si no, no iba a ir con los chicos al crucero

Edward: Lo decidi y no voy a ir

Bella: 1 mes pasa rapido, cuando no te des cuenta ya estaras volviendo... quiero que te diviertas un poco

Edward: No voy a ir Bella

Bella: Edward Antonhy Cullen si no vas no te voy a dejar que me toques por tres meses y le coqueteare a Jacob- ahi me asuste, aguanto no tocarla, pero de ahi a que coquetee con Jacob, eso es diferente

Edward: Esta bien- veo que le aparecio una sonrisa en su rostro y me da un beso corto por que Emmett me saco

Carslile pov:

Esme: Prometeme que te vas a divertir y

Carslile: Que me cuidare y cuidare a los chicos- Esme me sonrie y me besa, vemos como los chicos no se quieren despedir de las chicas, Nos hio gracia cuando Jacob intenta separar a Jasper de los labios de Alice, aunque tienen mas de 100 años siguen siendo nuestros bebes, e

X: Señores pasajeros el crucero Midnigth, esta por zarpar- Abraze a Esme y subimos al crucero, senti una enorme tristeza, pero con ganas de tirarme del barco, todos sentimos esa sensacion, me di la vuelta y me di cuenta que Jasper era el que no tenia ganas de irse

Emmett: 1 mes pasa volando- veo que lo mira y nos fuimos al camarote, cada uno tenia un camarote, despues de un rato salimos cada uno y nos fuimos a ver el crucero

Carslile: Ya Jasper, cuando menos te des cuenta ya volveremos- el asiente la cabeza y salimos donde esta la piscina, habia muchas chicas y la mayoria nos miraban con deseo, nos sentamos en reposeras que habia en la pisina cuando 1 chica se nos acerca

X: Hola mi nombre es Vanesa y les venia a decir que hoy en el crucero habra una fiesta y estan invitados- nos da una invitacion con un mapa y nos dijo que nos esperaba,

Jacob Pov:

Me despedi de Leah, no me queria soltar, no yo a ella

Leah. Divierte y traeme algo

Jacob: Claro Leh- le doy un abrazo hasta que empiezan a llamar a los pasajeros,todos los chicos se dejaron de besar con sus esposa menos Jasper, tuve que luchar varias veces para que le saque las manos de encima hasta que con ayuda de Emmett, lo consegui, entramos al entramos al camarote y salimos a la picina, en eso se nos acerca una chica y nos dice que nos invita una iesta, todo se dieron cuenta que le coqueteaba a Jasper y yo me rei

Jacob: Si Alice estuviera aqui ya le habria arrancado la cabeza a esa chica- Edward lo mira a Jasper

Edward: Por dios Jasper puedo leer tu mente

Emmett: Que dijo

Jasper: No lo digas

Edward: Qus si Alice estuviera aqui, el tampoco estaria en la piscina

Emmett: a donde estaria?

Edward: Encerrado con Alice en su camarote- Jasper se levanto de la reposera y se fue- No debi decir eso

Jacob: Ya se le pasara y asi estuvimos un buen rato hablando de la fiesta, fuimos al camarote nos cambiamos y fuimos a buscar a Jasper

Emmett: Jaz ya estas listo

Jasper: No voy a ir

Emmett: Ah no... mira que Alice me conto lo que te dijo que iba a ser si no te divertias

Jasper: Ella no me dijo nada

Emmett: A mi me dijo que si no te divertias- veo que Emmett no sabia que decir

Jacob: No dejaria que la toques por 4 meses- le dije y Emmett puso cara de preocupacion

Jasper: Bueno me cambio y voy- todos sonreimos al rato de 1 hora salio Jasper, cambiado

Espero que les guste tengo una especie de Bloqueo mental y esto me salio

*Jaliceloveinmortal*


	4. Fiesta

Jasper Pov:

Despues de lo que me dijo Emmett, me asuste por que Alice no me dijo nada, pero capaz que fue antes de que nos fueramos, sali del camarote y ellos estaban sentados en el piso esperandome, cuando fuimos a la fiesta, se nos acecaron chicas

Vanessa Pov:

Estabamos hablando con mis amigas ( Selena, Clarissa, Eliana, Lucia), cuando veo que aparece el rubio sexi que conoci hoy

Vanessa: Chicas, ahi esta el chico

Eliana: Vamos a saludarlo, son todos sexis- Se acercaron nuestras amigas y cada una saco a bailar, entonces me acerque a el chico y escuche que pidio un trago, yo me acerque al Barman y le pedi que lo ponga bien fuerte, lo hizo por que el barman em mi mejor amiga entonces se lo lleve

Vanessa: Hola

Jasper: Hola

Vanessa: te traje lo que pediste al barman

Jasper: Gracias- se lo deje y espere que termine y sin que se de vuelta le lleve otro asi siguio hasta que se habia tomado otro, cuando me di cuenta que estaba borracho me le acerque y le di un beso, el tambien me besaba

Jasper: Alice te amo- lo deje de besar lo empuje y sali, asi que este chico tiene novia, voy hacer que se peleen, volvi a donde estaba y busque a una de mis amigas le pedi un avor

Vanessa: Lu ven necesito que me ayudes

Lucia: Ya vengo Emmett

Emmett: Te esperare- le dio un beso en el cachete

Lucia: Que paso?

Vanessa: el chico me dio un beso, pero tiene novia

Lucia: Entonces lo dejaras

Vanessa: Nooo, tengo 1 mes para que este conmigo, necesito hacer algo,trae tu camera- Lucia agarro su celular y yo bese de nuevo a Este chico y Lucia saco una foto y me volvi

Lucia: Ahora que haras?

Vanessa: Con el que estas bailando esta borracho?

Lucia: Maso- le sonrei y la segui

Vanessa: Hola

Emmett: Hola

Lucia: Emmett le podes prestar el celu para un mensaje

Emmett: Si toma- Agarre su celular mi celular y grabe el numero de Alice, menos mal que se su nombre, creo que Jasper va a quedar soltero

Lucia: Listo

Vanessa: si gracias- copie la imagen y le mande un mensaje

De: Numero Desconocido

A Alice:

Mira lo que hace Jasper cuando no esta contigo- le envie la foto y borre la foto y el numero

Jasper Pov:

Despues que esa chica me beso, fui al baño a mojarme un poco la cara, cuando volvi, todavia estaba medio borracho, cuando veo que Vanessa se me acerca

Vanessa: Hola amor

Jasper: No soy tu amor... Yo estoy de novio

Vanessa: Ella no se va a enterar- me acerco y me beso, cuando la empuje, levante la cara y vi a

Pensamiento de Jasper*No puede ser lo que estoy... Ella no es capaz por que estoy borracho o sera mi conciencia* Cerre los ojos y cuando volvi a verlo no habia nadie, decidi buscarla por todo el lugar de la fiesta, y todo lugar en el barco pero no estaba

¿ A Quien vio Jasper? ¿ Como lo tomara? ¿ Le habra llegado la foto a Alice?

Gracias a Lis3011 por tus rewievs... me encanta leerlos. gracias por tu apoyo ojala te guste


	5. ¿Alice?

Jasdper Pov:

No... no puede ser.. Alice no puede estar aqui... Agarre mi celular y vi que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Alice... Entonces decidir llamarla... ella me atendio y senti su tristeza

Alice: Hola

Jasper: Princesa estas bien?

Alice: Si estabamos viendo una pelicula con las chicas ¿ Tu Que haces?

Jasper: Aca en mi camarote... Extrañandote... Si ya se soy patetico... me debria estar divirtiendome... pero te extraño

Alice: Yo tambien... Chau

Jasper: Bebe estas bien?

Alice: Si- en ese momento se escucho la voz de Rosalie

Rosalie: Allie vamos

Alice: Ahi voy- le contesto Alice- Bueno Jasper... me voy- y ahi corto me di cuenta que estaba muy distante ... Habra visto lo que paso con es chica por eso esta distante conmigo... Sali de la fiesta y me fui a mi camarote... me acoste un rato pero no podia dejar de pensar en que Alice alla visto ese beso y peor que yo alla visto ahi en la fiest... y si era ella y no era mi conciencia... ESTABA TAN DISTRAIDO QUE NO ME DI CUENTA QUE ESTABAN GOLPEANDO LA PUERTA... abri la puerta y eran los chicos

Edward: Jasper por que te fuiste de la fiesta?

Jasper: Me parecio ver a Alice

Emmett: Que?

Jasper: Me parecio verla... y decidi salir de esa fiesta

Jacob: Saliste por que viste alguyien parecido a Alice?

Jasper: Era Alice y si la veia de nuevo... soy capaz de tirarme del crucero y volver de nuevo a Forks para estar con ella... por eso decidi irme y quedarme aca

Edward: Bueno volvamos a la fiesta

Jasper: Vallan ustedes no tengo ganas de volver

Pensamiento de Jasper: Edward se que lees mi pensamiento asi que te lo dire... engañe a Alice

Edward: ¿ Que tu que?

Jasper: Bese a otra chica

Emmett: Eres un idiota... Como le hiciste eso a Alice?

Jasper: No ue mi culpa fue ella la que me beso y la culpa es tuya Emmett

Emmett: ¿Porque mia?

Jasper: Si no me hubieras insistido en venir... Yo ahor estaria en casa con Alice

Emmett: Yo no obligue a besar a esa chica- Tenia ganas de matarlo en ese momento Edward me agarro

Edward: Tranquilizense... Emmett vete a tu camarote- Jacob se lo llevo a su camarote

Jasper: No deberia estar aqui

Edward: Tranquilizate... Ahora las chicas deben estar en la casa... Mañana la llamas a Alice

Jasper: La llamre ahora

Edward: No... Sabes que Alice ve el futuro... Capaz que vio lo que paso y debe estar furiosa, Deja que se calama y mañana se lo explicas

Jasper: Esta bien- Edward se fue y yo agarre mi celular

Para Alice:

De Jasper:

Princesa... Eres lo mas hermoso que me paso en el mundo... Capaz que viste lo que paso... Perdoname lo unico que quiero que pase este mes y quiero estar a tu lado... Hare todo lo que quieras mientras que me perdones...Te necesito a mi lado ahora y para toda la eternidad... Capaz que pienses que soy un patetico o un idiota pero es lo que me hace estoy totalmente enamorado de vos... Perdoname... Te amo mi duendecilla- se lo mande y espere una respuesta pero nunca llego me di cuenta que estaba enojada

Awww Jasper es tan lindo y Tiern Lo amo

¿ Le abra llegado la Foto a Alice? ¿ Buscara Venganza? ¿ Que les parece?

Subi una nueva historia es Alice Swam si la quieren leer acepto cualquier tipo de duda o comentario

Jaliceloveinmortal


End file.
